


Undercover

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: You have to dress up as a courtesan to sneak into the party, seduce and eliminate the target. Ezio is not happy about it.





	Undercover

Sometimes you hated that you had to fall in love with the assassin, despite being one. Especially when this idiot of yours got himself hurt and still tried to complete the mission. He wasn't thinking straight because of his pain and he was bleeding when he didn't rest. But he refused to give up, saying he has to kill his target and you were trying to speak some reason into this thick head of his. Unfortunately, no success.

“Stay. You are not going anywhere” you pushed him down again, trying to make him rest.

“I have to go. The target... ugh” Ezio tried to get up one more time.

“You will not kill him in such a bad shape” you pointed out. “You can barely stand up.”

“But it is my job. I have to kill him” he protested, stubborn like a kid.

“Stop whining and acting like you were the only assassin in this city” you rolled your eyes. “I will go.”

“You can't.”

“Why? Because as far as I know, I am as good as you, maybe even better. Besides, sister Theodora claims that he is fond of the courtesans. I just need to dress up as one and enter the party in disguise” you explained your plan. It was good and you had to succeed.

“No. I forbid you” he stated firmly. No matter how good your plan was, he didn't want you to get hurt.

“I am your girlfriend, not your child. You can not forbid me anything” your eyes narrowed with fury. How dared he to order you?

“I will not let you go.”

“With these wounds of yours? I doubt you would be able to even get up. Rest. I am going on that mission whether you like it or not” you stormed out of his room, taking his robes and weapon with you, to hide them somewhere he wouldn't find them.

“I assume he did not take that well?” asked sister Theodora when she saw you.

“I swear to God, he is worse than a child!” you exclaimed angrily and took some deep breaths to calm down. “Shall we start?”

“Of course. Girls!” she clapped and you were led to a room where you could change. The courtesans did your hair and makeup to make you look like one of them. They helped you to dress and hide your weapon, and taught you how to act like a courtesan. “Very well. You are ready now” smiled their boss when she examined you.

“Take care of him while I am gone” you asked softly. You knew Ezio for long enough to be sure this idiot can hurt himself trying to go no matter what.

“Do not worry, your man is in good hands. We will keep an eye on him” she ensured, walking you to the front door. “Good luck.”

You nodded and left the brothel alongside a few other girls. You were smiling and greeting men on your way like the courtesans taught you, after a few meters your stress faded away. You were a woman after all, you knew how great power your beauty was and you used it the best you could. And as long as Ezio was safe, you could let yourself do many things. Unbeknownst to you, this idiot did run after you. Of course he didn't have this much strength to chase you, but he stayed hidden, watching you as you entered the party.

You quickly located the target, you didn't even need eagle vision to do that. It was so obvious, none of the other men was surrounded by so many courtesans. You put your best seductive expression on your face and you approached him, swaying your hips. You were different from the other courtesans and you caught his eye pretty quickly.

“Come here, baby, don't be shy” the man ordered and you smiled like a child opening their birthday gift. You quickly joined him by his side on the couch, but in the very last moment you changed your mind and sat on his lap instead of the couch. He was surprised but in a good way.

“What can I do for you, signore?” you purred with a little smile.

“You are not like the other girls. Are you new to this job?” he asked intrigued.

“Si (Yes). You are supposed to be my first client, to be honest” you answered lowering your eyes and pretending to be ashamed. Bingo. That was the key to success.

“Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. I like inexperienced girls. I will teach you some things” he kissed you and as much as you didn't like it, you kissed him back.

“I hope so, signore” you said. You let him open your dress, lower it and play with your breasts. You didn't even have to pretend you were aroused, though you faked some moans. Usually you were quiet. “Maybe we should go somewhere more private?” you suggested innocently. “I don’t want other girls to be jealous of your amazing moves” you exaggerated a sigh of pleasure, to make him listen to you.

“They will be fine. I can't leave the party” he said, kissing you again. “Now open my pants and take care of what is inside the best way you can” he commanded and as much as you hated it, you obeyed, trying to desperately think of something. You started to tease him but you suddenly stopped, gasping loudly, when his hand found its way under your skirt and his fingers slid inside you.

“Oh, you are so good” you purred and kissed him hard, while you took out your dagger. “I think I want to suck you” you moaned making him smile and remove his hand. Now or never. You quickly brought up the dagger and stabbed him in the throat. “Requiescat in pace” you hissed, adding some curses. You quickly fixed your dress, got up, pulled your dagger out, wiped it on the dead man's clothes and took the opportunity to vanish when other courtesans started to scream and run away in panic. You've found your group and began to run back to the brothel, when you crashed with a solid male figure who let out a painful moan. A familiar scent reached your nose and you knew who it was before you pulled away to look at him.

“Watch out” Ezio growled, pressing his hand to his wounded side.

“Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?!” you snapped, quickly grabbing his arm and moving fast to leave this place. You were so mad at him you didn't even want to be gentle and careful. When you finally reached your destination, the man was barely conscious. “You kept an eye on him very well” you barked ironically at sister Theodora when she rushed to help you.

“I apologize (y/n), he sneaked out before we could do anything” she explained. You two put Ezio to bed ignoring his protests and you left to take a bath. You needed to wash out the memory of the other man's touch from your body. It took you long and all this time you haven't spoken to anyone. You felt terrible and you needed some time alone. But finally you headed to Ezio's room, feeling the need to see him.

“I should have trusted you” he said when he heard you come in. “It was stupid to follow you. I could have got hurt even worse than I am now.”

“I did what I had to” you said. You took off the blanket you were covering yourself with, revealing your completely naked body. Your boyfriend admired you for a moment before he lifted his own blanket, inviting you in. You lied down and embraced him carefully. The warm touch of his bare skin on yours was comforting.

“I know. And I am proud of you” he said, stroking your hair. “I was of course jealous, I wanted to kill him with my bare hands when he touched you. But one of the courtesans told me about her beginning in this profession and how great courage was needed. How she had to hide her fear and let the various men touch her, sometimes against her will. It was before sister Theodora took care of her and it was terrible time for her. And you did exactly the same thing and I am so proud. You are so brave” he kissed your forehead and pressed you tighter to him.

“I am not proud. I feel... dirty” you shivered. “I feel like I cheated on you. I did that only because I was sure you couldn't see me. The thought you did see... it makes me feel even worse” you confessed. Having Ezio so close was calming and helped you feel better.

“You did it for the creed, not for your own pleasure. I don't blame you for anything you did for the mission” he tried to cheer you up, but you knew he actually meant what he said.

“I do” you sighed. Despite having him by your side, you still felt terrible.

“Do not be so hard on yourself. As you said, you did what you had to” he lightly slapped your butt to distract you from negative thoughts. “If you need distraction, you can take care of me and I'm not talking about my wounds.”

You lifted up on your elbows and looked at your man. You weren't really in the mood, but he could make you if you only asked. You sighed and nodded.

“That might be a good idea” you admitted and kissed him. “Make me forget all of this” you whispered when you broke the kiss.

“It will be a pleasure.”


End file.
